The present invention relates generally to the field of soft-goods labeling, and in particular to a new and useful sizing tag and method of using the same to label clothing items, towels, sheets or any other soft-goods, that can be displayed in a stack.
Following are U.S. patents that are relevant to the present invention: 137,000 to Hunt; 292,196 to Ayer; 1,281,586 to Kolibas; 1,333,102 to Dietsche; 1,380,472 to Glisson; 1,414,599 to Stockman; 1,986,649 to Steele; 2,059,515 to Freysinger; 2,286,181 to Steele; 2,634,484 to Vaisey et al.; 2,797,462 to Katzman; 3,112,543 to Derrickson; 3,395,470 to Voice; 3,818,897 to Smith; 4,052,773 to Nesbitt; 4,536,924 to Willoughby; 4,670,945 to Banks; 4,827,796 to Horian; 5,140,724 to Crisanti; 5,233,380 to Marvy; 5,426,829 to Hsiung; 5,584,103 to Slavin; 5,758,443 to Pedrazzini; 5,970,641 to Bracken; 6,182,388 to Patton; 6,389,605 to Srivastava; and D313,204 to Bodt.
None of these patents disclose a selectively positioned slidable buckle-like tag, secured to a packaging band, ribbon, belt or strap of a folded article of clothing or other soft-goods, where the tag has two elongated slots and descriptive information about the soft-goods, such as logo and/or size indicia on a central surface between the slots, that is visible even when other similar articles are stacked on top.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,380 to Marvy discloses a film holder packaging strap and an identifying label plate with indicia for identifying the type of film in the film holder. A brand name or code for the type of film is provided on the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,103 to Slavin discloses a reusable plastic banding strap for securing items in a rolled position. The device further provides a surface for placement of indicia to describe the contents of the secured rolled materials.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,986,649 and 2,286,181 to Steele disclose a wrapping band and fastener for securing a folded garment of clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 137,000 to Hunt discloses a package band and fastener. The package band is paper, leather or fibrous fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,462 to Katzman discloses a belt buckle upon which is mounted interchangeable, ornamental indicia or letters or insignia. The buckle comprises a base which includes a top portion provided with a bail member for attachment to the end of the belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,586 to Kolibas discloses a package tie for securing a package, box or the like. Straps are wrapped around the article and are secured together at an intersection by a rivet.
Other patents disclose attachments for labeling clothes. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,641 to Bracken discloses a strip of flexible material which has indicia repeatedly printed on an outer surface providing sizing or other information about a foldable article to which the strip is attached via an adhesive rear surface. The strip may be placed on the folded article of clothing in a location that is visible to customers despite other similar articles of clothing being stacked on top.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,470 to Voice discloses a garment label used to identify the fabric of a particular garment to which it is attached. The garment label is secured to the garment at a position where an excess of the fabric of the garment is present, such as for example, the bottom of uncuffed men's trousers. An opening in the label allows the excess of fabric to be visible while secured. The excess of the fabric is then cut from the garment, and remains visible through the opening of the label. The label has printed matter on the top and bottom half, relating to the type of garment it is attached to.
The remaining listed patents disclose other buckles and straps, and combinations thereof which are distinguishable from the invention, and they are enclosed for general reference.